My Graffitti Covered Love
by Cosmic Butterfly1
Summary: Yeah, I can't say anything without giving anything away so read if you like. Quick one-shot


**Cosmic: fufufufu I snook on now before I start Butch: Shiro, Boomer: Riku, and Brick: Kaito**

**Ruffs: 15**

**Puffs: 14**

* * *

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

"Kaoru dear, will you please get up" my mom says sweetly as she loomed over me gently shaking my shoulder. _Stupid alarm clock, why won't you just stop and go away_? I thought to myself, my alarm clock being my persistent mom who wouldn't go away. I put my pillow over my head to stop hearing her and then my cover's soon followed after it, I hear my mom sigh and then exit out of my room. I put my fist in the air for my triumph over being so stubborn my mom would leave me alone. I fall back asleep after a while and start to snore gently.

"3, 2, 2 okay now" I hear someone shout waking me from my sleep. My bed was then lifted up on one side so I was dumped out of my bed and onto my cold floor along with my blankets and pillows.

"What the hell" I scream at them as I rub the back of my head already feeling a bump forming.

"Mama told us to get you up and out of bed by and out of bed by any means necessary and if we did she would give us 100 yen each" Shou says proudly with a cheerful smile on his face making him look cherubic.

"And you know we could have always done ice water instead" Dai says with a sadistic smirk and I scowl at him.

"Whatever just get out of my room so I can get ready to go to" I say throwing stuffed animals and pillows at them until I stop and shudder. "School." I go over to my drawers grabbing a fresh clean soccer shorts and some random tee. I put them on and grab a dirty pair of socks off of my floor and pull them on. As I exit I pull a sweatshirt over my head and grab my running shoes. I went over to the bathroom door and started to bang on it with my fist knowing Dai was already in their.

"Will you hold it, perfection takes a while you know he says and I groan and continue to hit the door.

"You're no different than an older sister" I scream at him from behind the door and start hitting the door harder.

Sooner or later the door finally popped open. "There you are, see now being patient wasn't that hard right?" he asks in a mocking tone and I growl at him and knee him in the groin.

"Go rot in a hole pretty boy" I scream at him and then slam the door shut._ Who does he think he is taking forever in the bathroom? King of the house?_ I thought to myself as I started brushing my teeth. I started to think of some amazing idea on how to get my two brothers back until I heard something start to vibrate. "So that's where my phone went" I say out loud and go to open the cabinet and when I did everything that was inside of it began to fall out as if it were some chemical reaction.

"Dai!" I scream at the top of my lungs realizing who it was.

**-Time skip-**

"Hi Kao-chan" Miyako greets me happily as I enter the bus and took the seat next to her.

"Boo" Momoko says giggling as she popped up from the seat in front of us turning our way. "Did I scare you two?" she asks grinning like an idiot.

"You certainly scared me, hell who wouldn't be scared of that face" Kaito says popping up from the seat behind us.

"Look who's talking" I say under my breath as the two leaders began to bicker.

"What was that, Butterbutt?" my counterpart, Shiro, asks cocking an eyebrow and I scowl at my stupid nickname the ruffs had dubbed me.

"Who cares let's begin the war fire the cannons boys" Kaito says and they all pull out straws ready to spit bomb us.

"Really this again?" I say rolling my eyes and then turn around so I was facing the boys and put my lips against the end of Shiro's straw and blow. He fall back dramatically and began chocking.

"Man down, Man down" Kaito shouts retreating by hiding behind the seat that divided us and the girls started to giggle. Kaito began doing the Heimlich maneuver on Shiro and I turned around facing the girls rolling my eyes.

"So who do you think your secret admirer is going to say this time?" Momoko asks me her eyes twinkling.

"I told you once and I'll tell you again they're not a secret admirer. All we do is write quotes on a desk back and forth on a desk in between periods and I get to see what the person wrote from yesterday. For all I know it's a chick the person does have really neat hand writing.

"It does seem like you have a secret admirer a lot of girls like you, I remember just the other day some girls were talking about how cool you were in the locker room" Miyako says pondering in her thoughts and I shudder. _Some girls just really need to get a life instead of fan girling about me, but then again the lemon slices they make me are really good_ I thought to myself and then snapped out of it as I saw the guy's shenanigans.

"He is going to need a major cootie shot, good thing October is here" Riku says holding out the stuffed octopus that Miyako had made him and it held a humongous needle and wore a little nurse hat on its head as Riku looked at Shiro who's mouth was foaming.

"Will you three just grow up already we're in our third year of junior high" Momoko says to them with her hands on her hips.

"We'll grow up when you stop acting like such a pushover" Kaito says sticking out his tongue and the other two nodded their heads.

"I am not a pushover" Momoko says.

"You are too" Kaito says.

"Am not"

"Am too"

"Am not"

"You kids get off my bus now!" The guy shouts at us and we all file out. When we got out it was like we were at some award show. Even with the guys it's not this crowded the reason why was because of our school festival which was always popular. We didn't really have school today we just had to help out with our classroom. I was sort of excited to see what that person had wrote me.

"I know you wanna go see it, but only if you make us a deal we'll make an excuse for you" Miyako says with a smile.

"Fine what is it" I ask sighing knowing that making a deal with Miyako was no good, but my curiosity was killing me.

"You have to actually serve everyone instead of working behind the scenes" she says with one of her sweet smiles.

"No way in hell" I say through my teeth.

"Come on it's just for today" she says egging me on and a tic mark appeared on my forehead.

"Fine I'll do it" I say and she smiles and motions for me to take my leave. I pass through the crowds and manage to go to the lab which was undisturbed. I make my way to the desk I was assigned to and read it.

_"I want to meet you today I've been kinda curious about who you are and it would be nice to spend the day with you since it's the festival and all. What do you say? Meet me at the roof top as soon as you read this I'll be up here until I get to meet you"_ I said out loud and was a bit surprised. We've been doing this for two months now and I never really did wonder about who it was. I exited out of the lab and went up to the roof top.

"Hello?" I ask as I opened the door.

"So your my mystery person B-Butterbutt" he says looking at me surprised and I flinch.

"Umm, bye" I say opening the door ready to feel until I felt him catch my wrist and pull me into him.

"No way Kaoru are you saying you didn't fall for the person writing to you at all?" he asks wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me tight against his body.

"Honestly I can't say I did" I say softly there was electricity coursing through my body my body wanted to push away from him and beat the crap out of him, but another part wanted to just stay like this for a while.

"Sure you didn't" he said and then cupped my cheek and kissed my lips softly. He pulled away slowly, but before he really did part from my lips I kissed him back making the kiss rougher and harder than the first. "If I had a flower for every time I thought of you...I could walk through my garden forever."

"Corny much" I say laughing as I put my lips against his again.

"You tell me?" he says smirking as he kissed me back and it soon turned into an all out make-out session. He later broke our kisses and took my hand. " I want to show you something real quick" he says leading me away to the back of it were in graffiti it said 'You'll forever be my graffiti lover.' I look to him again and I smile and him leaning close to me I kiss his lips once more

**-Moments later-**

"I hate all of you" I scowl at all of them and they all snicker.

"But you look so cute in your made outfit" Miyako gushed and I growled at her.

"I have to admit she's right Butterbutt" he says inching closer to me as he went down to peck me on the lips.

"Get lost lover boy" I say punching him in the gut, but I smiled to myself happy that I found my graffiti lover.

* * *

**Cosmic: I know they got into this rather fast, but you have not seen fast unless you've seen Romeo and Juliet now that escalated fast one day and they're making out ready to get married the next day lol. Anyways this one-shot was inspired by what I do in science no joke thee's some random person just writing quotes and we're just writing each other back in forth with quotes like today the person wrote 'still my guitar gently weeps' yeah #thatemolife lol we wrote 'bout crying and stuff lol (I'm such a dork) anyways~Ta-ta for now**


End file.
